


Feeling of Home

by bizzylizzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Soulmates, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzylizzy/pseuds/bizzylizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>::Modern AU:: Shisui makes it home for a visit. Cold noses and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Count down to Christmas with Itachi and Shisui! This belongs in the "platonic life partner" series floating around on my computer.

Home--not a place put a feeling. A sight. The spray of dark hair across blue sheets, barely seen in the gentle glow of the streetlamps outside. Home--the smell of cinnamon and peppermint candles, clean sheets, the funny citrus detergent that was used. Home--a body tucked into bed alone, just waiting.

Shisui tip-toed into the room and put his knee on the bed, hand coming down next as the mattress sunk under him. The sleeper jerked, startling and grabbing for something--a light, a bat, a gun, something.

"Hey, hey, it's me," Shisui managed not to laugh, reaching out and touch Itachi's shoulder. The sheets smelled freshly clean, just enough Itachi scent in them to be safe. "Don't stab me or anything."

Itachi rolled over--the crunch of sheets being crushed as he reached up groggily and almost poked Shisui in the eye. "Not supposed to be home."

"I got done early, so..." Shisui leaned down and let Itachi's hand trace his face, closing his eyes to avoid fingernails. "I have three days." Shisui sank to an elbow as Itachi's fingers pushed up into his hair.

"Threeee daaaaays..." Shisui pressed his face into Itachi's neck, which smelled like the citrus soap Shisui had bought Itachi. That pleased Shisui, that Itachi would use soap Shisui had bought. Kind of like marking his territory, but without getting his ass kicked for peeing on Itachi or yelled at for biting...

"That's hardly worth coming home for," Itachi protested, still half asleep. Shisui kissed Itachi's chin, then his forehead. 

"Mean, you missed me," Shisui protested.

"Your ears move up when you smile." Itachi pulled on Shisui's ears and pecked him on the forehead. "And you could have called. Or come in the morning."

"I haven't seen you in four months," Shisui protested, wallowing down with an elbow to the left of Itachi and letting his chest rest on Itachi's chest.

"Ten years," Itachi countered.

"That was never funny," Shisui protested, squinting as Itachi brushed a kiss onto his cheek. His lips were warm and chapped.

"You just don't appreciate my humor." Itachi slid his hands under Shisui's arms and settled them on his sides, placing another kiss to the side of Shisui's lips. Shisui nudged Itachi's face aside, and ducked his head to put his cold nose in Itachi's ear. Itachi squeaked something and pushed at Shisui. Shisui rolled over, taking Itachi with him.

"How are you so cold?" Itachi asked.

"I am a man warmed only by true love," Shisui crooned, pecking Itachi on the lips. "Gods, they're like sandpaper. Did you forget lip balm exists, genius idiot of mine?"

"Hush. They're not that bad." Itachi let himself be subjected to another lip kiss, soft with a harsh rasp that somehow seemed perfectly right. Shisui shifted the arm under Itachi and rolled over onto his back, bringing Itachi up on top of him. Now Itachi's hair fell over his shoulder, a deep shadow in the dim light. It tickled Shisui's face as he reached up to brush it back behind Itachi's ear, cupping his jaw, then edging his fingers up into Itachi hairline.

The instant reaction was gratifying as Itachi leaned forward, tipping his head to the side as Shisui drew a soft noise from Itachi's lips. Shisui rubbed his fingers in little circles. Itachi listed to that side, eyes falling fully closed as he leaned into the pressure. Itachi let out a humming moan, and Shisui giggled.

"You are obscene."

"Shhhh, less talk, more rubbing," Itachi protested. 

"Yeah, and what do I get in return?" Shisui asked archly. Itachi made a motion of rolling his eyes and leaned down, placing another kiss on Shisui's lips, his hands splayed on Shisui's chest. 

"I don't stab you for waking me up in the middle of the night, and _maybe_ I'll nibble your ears," Itachi returned, leaning his forehead on Shisui's.

"Kinky."

"Itachi?" The lights suddenly flicked on. "What the he---will you two close the door!"

Sasuke's enraged shout pulled Shisui's head around.The redfaced teen stood in the doorway. "And what are you doing here anyway!"

"Making sweet love to your brother," Shisui replied with a leer, just to see Sasuke's face turn another shade brighter. "Because we're in love, like the greatest of epics. It's not something a kid like you could understand..."

Itachi pulled a pillow over Shisui's face and pushed. "Everything's fine, Sasuke. I'll talk to you in the morning about breaking curfew."

"How did you know that?' Sasuke asked, suddenly petulant.

"You're wearing jeans. And your voice is rough, which means you've been smoking. Now, go take a shower, drink something, and go to bed." Itachi now sounded amused. "And shut the door."

"Should I put on loud music too?" Sasuke asked caustically.

Shisui shoved at the pillow. "Yes! Your brother's a screamer!" Itachi shoved the pillow down harder, and Sasuke slammed the door, stomping off down the hall. Itachi turned his head to listen, and Shisui rolled them back over, flopping Itachi back into the bed with a whooshing thump.

"Don't tease him," Itachi protested as Shisui kicked off his pants and pushed himself under the covers with Itachi. Despite all the rolling around, Itachi still had a warm spot. He rolled his back to face Shisui. Shisui reached out and dragged Itachi back against him, letting Itachi wiggle backwards to get as close as humanly possible. Shisui slipped a hand up under Itachi's shirt to press on his concave stomach and leaned forward to kiss Itachi's ear. His other arm got tucked under the pillow, where Itachi's hand snuck in to curl into his fingers.

"Come on, he's gotta know by now I'm not banging you." Shisui rolled his eyes and hooked his leg over Itachi's.

"Not technically.He doesn't get it, though," Itachi twisted around a little. "Don't smother me in my sleep."

"Never." Shisui kissed the back of Itachi's head. "You owe me ear nibbles."

"Last time we did that..." Itachi trailed off. Silence could be highly suggestive.

"Not like I asked you to take care of it--and how do you even know? You can't see it." Shisui mumbled into Itachi's hair, nosing around to get goosebumps to raise on Itachi's arm and his stomach to tighten and relax in turns.

"I know you. I know." Itachi breathed out, deflating gently as he relaxed further into the shape of Shisui's body. Because he knew it. Because he owned it in a way no one else could, in a way Shisui could never put into words or even music. If he could ever capture this--this kind of moment, this kind of being, he'd be set for life.

Tangled up with Itachi, on the verge of sleep, having found all the right corners to fill and places to touch, was the best feeling in the world.

But.

"Itachi?"

"What?"

"I really have to pee."

Itachi groaned and rolled away, muttering obscenities under his breath as Shisui peeled himself off, and Itachi flopped onto his stomach. As Shisui crawled out of bed, he caught the smile on Itachi's face as he hugged the pillow, dropped a kiss to Itachi's cheek, and scuttled off. Itachi would be there when he got back--asleep, probably, but just as warm and snuggly as he was when awake.


End file.
